hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Exile
This story is part of the Exile Trilogy, and the sequel to Hellcat Squadran: Dangers. Exile details, as its name entails, the details of what happened during Anastasia's exile to Blood Gulch. Chapter 1: Why Are We Here? (2274) Once morning, Anastasia looked out over Blood Gulch from the top of Red Base. It'd been almost a few months since she was forced into exile, and, other than the Reds' and Blues' war games, things have been relatively quiet. It unnerved her, somewhat. While she was glad the Archadians had no clue where she was, she still was used to some kind of action in her life. She wasn't bored, per se...but being out here, in the middle of nowhere, keeping her head down... ...It made her feel useless...and to her, that was the worst feeling ever. As she looked over the canyon, someone came up out of the base. "Ah, Anastasia, didn't expect to see you here..." a voice said. "Hey, Wash..." she responded to the Freelancer. "Miss home again?" "Yeah...I know it's only been a few months, but...for me, even that's too long..." Anastasia seemed to trail off as though there as another issue for her. "What else is wrong?" Washington asked. Anastasia found it hard to explain. Fortunately, she didn't have to: Washington managed to guess it immediately. "You feel useless here..." he guessed. Anastasia nodded. Washington thought for a minute, before suggesting, "Why not try and join in on the war games? It's not quite taking jobs fighting the Archadians, but it's at least something to do. If anything, you'd still be able to prepare for when you can go back to fighting the Archadians." Anastasia responded, "I'll think on that..." in a depressed voice. Washington nodded, and just re-entered the base. She continued looking at the canyon, moving to sit on the edge of the base, and watched as the Reds and Blues performed another war game. ---- A Few Months Later One night, Anastasia moved to the caverns under the canyon, and moved up to the computer uplink. After activating the uplink, she saw her mother and father on the screen. "Hey...good to see you guys again..." Anastasia seemed truly happy to see them again. "Hey, honey. Is Tucker keeping his pants on?" "Yes, yes..." Anastasia said, smiling. Being as that was the kind of joke Anastasia would usually cringe from, Elle and Sean could definitely tell that Anastasia must really miss the two of them to have been amused by it. "Sasha says hi, she was...on a business trip, I guess you could put it." Anastasia nodded. Elle then asked, "How are things going there?" Anastasia began to slouch. "Boring...I'm just...not used to just sitting around, waiting for stuff to happen..." Sean knew what had her so depressed. "Don't worry, Ana. You're still doing good over there." "How?" "You're pulling some psychological warfare on the Archadians. I've been on a few scouting runs (Sorry I didn't tell you, Elle) and they're all looking over their shoulder to see if you're coming for them." That seemed to have Anastasia mildly amused. Then, remembering something, Sean asked, "You hear May popped?" Anastasia raised an eyebrow. "'Popped'?" "Popped a kid out," Sean explained. "I got the definition...but 'popped'...and 'May'...in the same sentence?" "Yeah. That confirms everyone's deepest darkest nightmares. IceBite got laid." Sean then did a fake, dramatic shudder. Elle playfully nudged him. "Come on, in all honesty, it was BOUND to happen eventually..." Sean turned to Elle. "So you could see those two...you know? I mean Adriana, yes, IceBite, no." "Depends on how you think about it...I mean, he and May were trapped in the bodies of Minors for almost 2 and a half centuries, while in love...then they finally get 18-year old bodies...think about it. Frankly, the only thing that surprises me is that this didn't happen sooner," Elle explained. "You of all people should know being a minor didn't stop some people. Right Ana?" Before Anastasia could speak, Elle interrupted. "Well, IceBite and May aren't 'some people', aren't they?" Sean just rolled his eyes, and returned his attention to Anastasia. “By the way, Ana, you been able to contact Vint yet?" "Not yet..." Anastasia said, sighing sadly, "For some reason, this terminal has issues connecting to his house." "How long can you hold connection here?" "Dunno..." "Crap, if I knew, I'd go find him and drag him here." It was at that moment, however, that they both realized Elle left the room. They figured it out, because she just re-entered it. "Actually, just called him, he and Arin are on their way." Anastasia looked excited to hear the news. "From the looks of things, the connection still appears to be strong...sure Tory wasn't making improvements on your transmitter while you weren't looking? From what I've seen of him, he's like a reverse-gremlin sometimes." "I've described him as worse..." Sean said. However, just as he said that, their came the sound of the front door swinging open, and a male voice conversing with Elle. "He just walked in, should I give you guys some privacy?" "In a bit...I'm sure his sister'll probably want to talk too, first..." "Ah, ok." At that moment, Vint and Arin came onto the screen. "How ya doin', Ana?" Vint asked in a caring tone. Anastasia lowered her head, blushing. "Doing fine..." she said. Arin then piped up. "Hey, great to see you again...thanks again for what you did for me! Never got the chance to properly thank you." "Any time, Arin..." Anastasia replied. Sean then said "I'm gonna go join your mom." Before leaving, he whispered in Vint's ear, "Be helpful," before leaving. Arin then looked back and forth between her brother and her hero...and realizing what the 2 must be feeling, she excused herself. For a few minutes, the couple looked at each other without saying a word, before Vint finally broke the silence. "There is something wrong, Ana...I know there is...Just tell me, what's wrong?" Anastasia briefly teared up, before saying, "I just...feel so useless out here...Sitting around, doing nothing...I mean, dad tried to say that I'm really causing them to panic...but...sometimes, I just wish I was still out there, fighting them myself...And, even more..." Now, she seemed fully upset. "I...I finally managed to talk to you...and this happens..." "Just wait, Ana...soon, they'll no longer be hunting you...Soon, you can come back..." Then, he extended a hand to the screen, Anastasia following suit. "...Soon...we can be together again...Just stay strong, we'll get through this...Just...just remember that whole cheesy 'I'll always be with you in your heart' thing from movies..." He then lowered his hand, Anastasia again mimicking. "It may be cheesy...but it ain't far off..." Anastasia started to smile, but then the image started to go to static, to Anastasia's dismay. "I...I have to go..." "Don't worry...we'll be fine here...see you later, Ana..." "See you...Vint..." Then, connection was lost. Anastasia slouched back in the chair. A moment later, Carolina came down, into the cave. "Oh, there you are, Anastasia. You...already contact your family?" Anastasia just responded, in a depressed tone, "Yeah...I did..." Carolina took a guess at what was wrong. "Got disconnected mid-transmission?" "...Yeah..." was all Anastasia could answer. Carolina helped Anastasia out of the seat. "Come on...let's get you back to base...Don't worry...you'll be home in no time..." ---- A Few Months Later; Christmas Time It was nearing Christmas time, and again, Anastasia was missing her family. Fortunately, it was time again for her monthly communication with them. When the communication started, Sean was the first to speak. "Hey, Ana, Merry Christmas." "Thanks, Merry Christmas." Then, Anastasia looked past Sean. "Wait, Vint's there with you?! Hey!" "Hey, Ana! Heard your next call was coming so I came running," Vint replied. Anastasia smiled and nodded. However, noticing someone absent, she asked, "Hey...where's Sasha?" Sean answered, "Well, er...not the greatest time of year to tell you..." "Right..." Anastasia replied. Elle then asked, "So, things getting better out there?" "Yeah, I guess...the Freelancers offered to let me take part in the Reds' and Blues' War Games, you know...to keep my mind occupied..." "I hope you kicked Grif and Tucker really hard in the nads during said war games." "Well...that would depend on which team I was working with, would it?" Sean shrugged to Anastasia's comment. "So, which team did you go with?" Elle asked. "Well, my first time participating, yesterday, was with the Red Team...however, Sarge's plan was just so outlandish and crazy, that...the 'other' me just took over, waltzed into Blue Base, and came back with the flag...now the Blues refuse to let me participate unless I join their team next time..." Sean chuckled. "Now I know you're your mom's daughter." "Why do you say that?" Anastasia asked. "Sometimes when your mom and I trained in similar stuff she'd just turn into a walking tank." Elle then gave him a look. "A much thinner tank," he hastily added. Anastasia couldn't help but giggle, covering her mouth in a vain attempt to hide it, while Vint just snickered. "Right..." Elle replied. "Ok, ok, I'll make it up to you later," Sean replied, Elle nodding in response. He then returned his attention to Anastasia. "You get the gifts we sent?" "Gifts?" "Yeah," Elle responded, "IceBite allowed us to leave you some gifts in the last supply shipment." "Oh, that must be why: it hasn't arrived yet. Should be arriving tomorrow, though." "Alright. Be sure to let us know what you thought next time we talk, ok?" Sean requested. "Yeah, we'd really like to know what you thought of everything," Vint replied. "Alright, I will..." Suddenly, something seemed to occur on Anastasia's end of the line. "Shoot...connection's failing..." "Ah, fuck..." Sean replied. "Well...guess we'll have to talk again later..." Vint said, sadly. "Hope things get better over there," Elle said. "Yeah...bye..." Anastasia replied, before the line went dead. Chapter 2: Visiting Old Friends (2275) It was mid-January, before Anastasia could contact anyone at home. Fortunately for her, it was... "Vint!" "Yeah, Ana, finally got someone to improve the transmittor for my house: now I can contact you more." "That's really good to hear...This whole month has just been one war game after another...to be honest...it's just too easy..." "Really? Well...all the more reason to hope you get home soon...By the way, what'd you think of the gift." "It was really nice, Vint, thank you...so...how're things going at your end?" "Not easy: I'm finding it difficult to keep up with my payments...fortunately, your dad's doing a good job of helping us keep a roof over our heads, but..." Anastasia thought for a moment, before, in a wavering voice, responded, "I could...probably move in with you...a while after I get back...my income from the Dalmascans would more than likely be more than enough to pay your bills, help buy groceries, and still have some money left over..." "You? Move in with us? I mean...I really enjoy the idea, but...are you sure? What of your family?" Anastasia sighed as she thought. "Well...I'm sure they'll understand: my mom moved in with my dad at one point before they married, so...I don't see how they'd find issue with this..." "Thanks, Ana...that's something to look forward to..." Vint said, smiling. Then, he said, "I should probably get going. Turns out there were some...side effects...to that inert DNA in Arin's system. She's alright, but recently it caused...well...I should go check on her..." "Alright...I'll see you later..." Anastasia said. "See you later, Ana..." ---- It was April, and Anastasia again wanted to contact her family. When she finally managed to get the transmission out, she saw a face she hadn't seen in 2 years... "Sasha? Is that you?" "Hey, Ana." Clearly, Sasha looked extremely tired. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sounded as though Anastasia was just happy to see her, but was also beginning to worry. "I'm ok, the last year has been exhausting." "Why? What's been going on?" "I uh...you remember Aaron?" "Vaguely...somewhat, why? What about him?" "Well, after you left, we kept seeing each other. It got pretty serious." "'Serious'?" "I moved in with him last april." "You did?" "Yeah, we've been living together ever since." "Oh...ok then..." Surprisingly, Anastasia didn't sound all too worried. "You aren't freaking out? I'm living with a meth dealer, hell, helping him, and you're not freaking out?" "Wait...Meth Dealer?! And I wasn't informed...why?" "You were in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere..." "Oh...right..." "You're not freaking out?" Anastasia sighed. "Not like I can do anything about it." However, it was obvious Anastasia wasn't exactly happy about the 'Meth Dealer' part. "At least tell me he's doing it for some good reason, rather than just 'for the money'." "Well, its money to treat his dad's cancer, so it seems like a good reason." Anastasia sighed again. "Still wish he'd have probably found a better way...but at least he doesn't sound like a jerk..." "So, uh, what do you think of me moving out?' "Nothing much, really..." Anastasia thought for a moment, before saying, "Once I get back, once I've got things in order...I'm probably moving out as well..." "Really? You two aren't even official yet." "Well, a few months ago, Vint called. He said that, while our dad's supplying him and Arin with money, the 2 are still finding it mildly difficult to make a living. I thought that, with my income with the Dalmascan Military, I could probably fix that for them." "Will it be a same bed situation, or one of you on the couch?" "Don't know, we plan on discussing that when I get back...whenever that is..." "Well, let me know if he's tough to negotiate with, I can help." "...Ok...Well, one thing I'll likely need help with is moving my little...secret room...over..." "Yeah...well, I've got some...priorities over at my new place...so...may not be able to help with that..." Sasha sounded as though she was hiding something. "...Ok...? So...anything else going on?" "Yes, but, I can't tell you over this." "Why not?" "Its...very...personal...and. private." "Oh, alright..." "When you come back, I'll tell you...and mom....and dad...and Sen..." "Alright..." "So, how many times did Tucker try to get in your shirt?" "None...then again, with the exceptions of when I was working with the Blues in their war games, I've been mostly staying at Red Base, or down in the caverns." "You're gonna be a mushroom by the time you leave." "Hey, I'm not down here all the time..." "Anyway, how'd the last few conversations with Vint go?" "Very well...just been discussing things that have occurred over time...And talking about each other..." "You two cyber?" "Uhhh...what?...I have a feeling of what you're refering to...and all I can say about it is...'no'...Mostly, we just talk over the comm channel..." "Oh, come on, that's fun as hell!" "...Anything else you wanted to talk about? I don't exactly have 'unlimited minutes' with this thing..." "Yeah, what would you do if you ever had to raise a small child that wasn't yours?" "Uhm...where'd that come from?" "Just...answer..." "Well, I don't know, really..." "Just....think hard..." Sasha replied, sounding serious. Anastasia thought hard for a few moments, about the question. "I'm not sure...I mean, it may be easier once I move in with Vint, as there'd be someone to help me raise them...but with my only source of income being due to my missions...I'd have to keep going on them from time to time in order for us to get income." "Ok," Sasha responded, looking less stressed now. "Why? What's wrong?" "Just...don't ask..." Sasha replied. "Alright..." "I uh...I need to go...Priorities, coming up." "Alright...connection appears to be failing anyways...see you later..." "Bye," Sasha replied, wiping her eyes, just as the transmission got cut off. Anastasia immediately knew something was up with her. ---- It was around September now, and it'd been months since she contacted her family. She'd told Vint to tell her family she'd be calling, when they talked the previous week, so no doubt they were expecting her. "Hey, everyone. How's everything going there?" Anastasia asked. "Alright, what about you?" Sean asked. "Great, thanks for asking," Anastasia replied, "Ever since the connection to Vint's house started working, I've been able to talk to him often." "Yeah, I've been enjoying that, too..." Vint replied. Sean replied, "I'm sure..." Then, Anastasia remembered something. "Hey...I talked to Sasha a few months back...something was strange about her." "Yeah, she was here when the call was made, she seemed off." "Yeah, she was off here, too: Before she cut off, she asked me about 'what I would do if I ever had to raise a small child that wasn't mine'...I still have no idea what's going on..." Sean then tilted his head, in a way that asked, "What the f***?" Elle then commented, "Ok, that is strange..." Anastasia commented, "Really, I'm beginning to worry about her, now..." "Hey, if she needs our help, we'll help her, right?" Sean asked. Anastasia replied, "Right. Hey, Vint, you tell anyone yet?" "Not yet, really..." Vint replied. "Tell....?" Anastasia collected her thoughts for a moment, before responding, "After things are in order, when I get back...I'll probably be moving in with Vint." Elle widened her eyes at that. Sean, however, replied, "Well, I saw that coming." Elle responded, "You did? This soon?" Sean answered, "Yep." Elle just shook her head at that. "So...what else has been going on?" Anastasia asked. Sean anaswered, "Not much. Found a four headed rat under your mom's pillow last night." "Yeah, still wondering how that got there..." Elle replied. "How it got there?" Vint asked, "My question would be 'Where did the other 3 heads come from?" Anastasia jsut shrugged. Sean replied, "It's not as bad as the owl with seven dicks I found in Sen's room last year." "Ok, didn't need that picture..." Anastasia commented. "Yeah...still trying to forget that," Elle added. Sean then asked, "So, Ana, any guesses on coming home?" Anastasia sighed sadly. "I don't know...still no word on the attention the Archadians are giving to finding me..." "Really? Well, I'm gonna find out after this call." "Just be careful, please" "Don't worry about us, Ana," Vint replied, "You just worry about keeping a low profile, we'll find this out for you..." "Thanks, Vint..." Anastasia replied. Sean just gave Elle a "See?" look, refering back to when Anastasia mentioned she was moving in with him. Elle just shrugged: she got the message, but didn't really have a response. "Well...guess I should go, before this thing putzes out on me...hear from you guys later..." Anastasia said. Sean replied, "Bye." Elle replied, "See you later." Vint just said, "Stay safe, Ana..." Chapter 3: We're Being Watched (2276) Over the next few months, Vint and Anastasia kept in contact. However, there was never much to talk about, at least until March of the next year. "Hey Vint, how's things going there?" "Hey, Ana, getting interesting, really." "Really, how?" "We got some newcomers to the base. Get this: former members of the Brotherhood of Nod." "Former members...you sure they're not spies or something?" Anastasia asked, nervous. "I'm sure, don't worry. Their ship's been scowered many times, so we find it safe to assume their story's honest. Turns out one's a former Nod Infantryman, while the other's his sister, who was kidnapped and experimented on by Nod agents. The duo managed to capture a bunch of Nod hardware and escaped on a Prophet class cruiser. Now, the cruiser's serving as their home, and they're staying on-base." "...Alright..." Anastasia said, worriedly. Vint then commented, "Trista's taken a liking to the older brother. Seen the 2 of them hanging out together a lot." "Really?" Anastasia asked, slightly relieved: Trista's a very careful individual, when it comes to talking to people, so if she befriends them, they're likely alright. "Yeah...so...how're things on your end?" Vint asked. "Doing alright, really. Reports actually say the Archadians are beginning to cease searching for me. They keep it up at this pace...I could come back sometime between this year or next...A while, I know, but...hey, it's a possible time..." "Yeah, good to have some good news, finally, huh?" Vint replied. "Yeah...anything else?" Anastasia asked. "To be honest...that's...pretty much it..." Vint said, "However...I'm sure we could find something to talk about..." Anastasia replied, "Yeah...I think so too..." ---- Oddly, it wasn't until about November before Anastasia could contact any of her family again. When she did, she looked nervous, constantly looking over her shoulder, as though she thought something was going to come out at her. On the other end were Sean and Elle. "You ok?" Sean asked. "I-I-I don't know...Over the past few months, the Freelancers keep reporting seeing someone watching the canyon," Anastasia described, her voice wavering and nervous. "Could you...?" Sean asked, tapping the side of his head. "I haven't seen the person, but the Freelancers keep losing them before they can catch them. I-I'm not sure what's going on right now...I think we're being watched..." "All reports say Archadians don't know where you are." "Then I have even less clue what's going on..." Anastasia said, clearly scared about this. "You can take whatever they throw at you. You have before." "Except I don't know what to expect..." Anastasia said. "Anastasia, you took on Giarc, a whole Archadian Raiding Party, and a house full of well-equipped slavers," Elle said, "If it's only one person, there's few, if any people still out there that could take you down...tell me, did the Freelancers say what the person looked like?" "Ye-Yeah: they said the individual looked human..." Anastasia answered. "Then you'll be ok," Sean replied. "How do you know?" Anastasia asked. "You're you." Then, Sean added after that, "That, and there's like, four percent of humanoids who can take you in single combat." Anastasia sighed. "I-I guess you're right...I'm just...what happens if it is an AoUD member, or if they're working for one?" Elle then stated, "From what your father has found out from infiltrating the Archadians, they're beginning to second-guess even going after you once they find out where you are: they're terrified of you now: You've went from Public Enemy #1 to them, to their incarnation of Slenderman." Sean then joked, "Slender-stasia." Then, Elle suggested, "Or 'Judge Slender'." Anastasia seemed amused by this. "Well...glad that the Archadians might just leave me alone when I get back...But still, what of this infiltrator?" "Piss Caboose off," Sean said. "Well...I guess I should go...the Freelancers may very well have something to report...Listen, I haven't told Vint yet...mainly since I haven even been able to get here for a few months...IF you think he should be filled in, then do so, ok?" Sean replied, "On it." "Bye..." Anastasia siad, before cutting connection, just as Carolina entered the cavern. Chapter 4: The Best Laid Plans (Early-2277) It was Febuary before anyone heard from Anastasia again. This time, while still nervous, she had a semi-serious demeanor at the time. Sean, Elle, and Vint were all waiting for her. "Hey, Ana, you ok-?" Sean asked. Suddenly, the front door crashed open. "What as that?" Anastasia asked. Just then, Sasha walked into the room, stressed and panting. "Sasha?" Anastasia asked. "Hey...sorry...late..." Sasha said. "What's going on?" Anastasia asked her. Sasha answered, "Had to wrestle a few cops to get here, sorry." "What?! Why?!" Anastasia asked, Elle's expression asking the same thing. "I was speeding...I lived the next state over...Don't worry, they'll wake up tomorrow not knowing what happened." Vint then said, "So, Anastasia, I heard about what's been going on...the Freelancers find anything out about this infiltrator yet?" "Not yet, but they believe they're getting closer...it's just a matter of time before they catch up to the infiltrator." "D hell'd I miss?" Sasha asked. Sean, however, explained it quietly to her. "I just hope we can find out who this person is and who they're working for..." Anastasia sighed. "The way things are sounding, that'll hopefully happen soon enough," Elle said. Sasha then commented, "Yeah, that way I can tell everyone." "What do you mean by 'tell everyone'? Tell who what?" Anastasia asked. Sasha answered, "You guys. I'll have to drag Sen here, but you get the idea." Anastasia realized there must have been something Sasha wanted to tell them, but she wanted everyone there for it. "Ah," Anastasia replied, "Well, I should get going again, the Freelancers should be back by now." Sasha commented, "Punch Carolina for me." "Right...see you guys in a few months...hopefully will have the identity of the infiltrator by then," Anastasia said. "Stay safe..." Vint said. Anastasia nodded, and logged off. ---- It wasn't until 3 months later that the Renners and Acadals heard anything from Anastasia. That was when Anastasia gave Vint a quick call telling him to get the others at the Renner household ready for her to call. Eventually, once everyone was set up, Anastasia appeared onscreen, a mix of joy and relief on her face. "They got him!" "Who was the fucker?" Sean asked. Anastasia responded, "Well, good news is: turns out the guy had nothing to do with me: turns out it was just Wyoming, coming to give the Reds and Blues a hard time. Didn't expect to encounter 3 of his former Freelancers coworkers and a Judge here, though." Sean said, "Lovely." "What? Turns out the guy had nothing to do with me, and we were able to drive him off," Anastasia said. "I'll just hit him when I see him next." "But...you said he was driven away..." Vint said. "Yeah, so?" Anastasia asked, clearly glad Wyoming was gone. "What happens if he tells the AoUD? I mean, the Archadians may be scared of you, but what of the others?" Then, everyone's confidence sank at this. "This...this probably means you're gonna be gone longer..." Elle said, a thought everyone had. Suddenly, a voice said, "Not true..." and IceBite's image appeared on the corner of the screen. "Monitoring the comm channel to ensure there were no intrusions, when I heard that," he immediately explained. "No intrusions aside from you..." Sean responded. "Anyways..." IceBite said, "I can assure you that this incident won't push back the date you're returning. In fact, according to intel, most, if not all, of the Alliance of Unrelenting Darkess has pulled out all bounties on Anastasia's head, mostly due to most mercs sympathetic to them are too terrified of her to take the offers now, not to mention how scared they themselves are." Something about IceBite's tone seemed to be telling them something. Elle was the first to catch it. "Wait, does that mean-" "Yes: in the next month, I'll be sending the HCS Silent Corsair to Blood Gulch...to bring Anastasia home." "In the next month? Why not now?" "Gotta get the ship prepped: planning to send troops there to occupy the facility soon, anyways, so felt it'd save on power. Besides, gives us a chance to truly confirm the AoUD won't try anything. Personally, I'd be worrying about arranging things for how you're gonna welcome Anastasia back. Gives you a little bit of time to ready for her return, doesn't it?" "Fine, fine, just hurry up with it, Vint is lonely," Sean said, jokingly. "I'll get to work immediately," IceBite said, nodding and logging off. "So, Ana, small, or large jewlery?" Sean asked when IceBite was gone. "Why?" Anastasia asked. "I'm asking because I know Vint won't." Anastasia and Vint blushed at this. "I should...probably go tell everyone the news," Anastasia said. With that, she logged off. Chapter 5: Why Were We Here? (Early/Mid-2277) A few weeks later, Anastasia contacted her family one more time. There, she was met by her mother and father, Sasha, Vint, Arin, and Trista. "Hey guys," Anastasia said, before noticing Trista. "Hey, Trista, long time, no see." "Yeah, Anastasia, it's been a while. How've things been?" "Good, all things considered," Anastasia replied. "Hey, Ana," Sasha said, tiredly. "You alright?" Anastasia asked. Sasha replied, "I'll explain when you get here." "Yeah, shouldn't be too much longer: the Freelancers, Reds, and Blues are just packing stuff up into Four-Seven-Niner's Pelican. Next trip, she'll be picking up the Reds and Blue, and, lastly, I'll be going up with the Freelancers. Once we're onboard, we'll be off." "Hallelujah," Sean replied, relieved. Vint added, "Good to see you're finally coming home." "Yeah, I can't wait to see you again! I mean, I've heard a lot of stories about you while you were gone, and I want to know if they're all true!" Arin added, sounding like an obsessed fan. In a mother voice, Sasha whispered into Arin's ear, "Give her a few days to wind down, honey." "Hey, Anastasia, there's some news I have, I'm saving it for when you get back here," Trista then said. "First Sasha, now you? How many of you are waiting to save news for when I get back?" Anastasia asked. Trista replied, "Everyone already knows my piece of news, I just want to wait to tell you, face-to-face." "Hi, I'm here too..." Sasha replied. "You haven't heard yet?" Trista replied. Vint then whispered to Sasha what Trista was talking about. "Oh," Sasha replied. "Well...I can't wait to hear then..." Anastasia replied, "So, how've things been there?" Sasha pointed to the bags under her eyes, and said, "This, but good." Anastasia nodded, before turning to her parents. "And you 2?" "Things have been great on our end," Elle replied. "Yeah, nice having your sister around again. Still won't tell us anything, though," Sean added. "Things are...alright for us, I guess," Vint said. Anastasia then added, "Well, hold on, shouldn't be too much longer..." Just then, a familiar light-blue-armored figure appeared behind Anastasia. "Cut the call short: we're leaving momentarilly: give 'em some time to prepare to see you again," Carolina said. Anastasia nodded, before turning back to the others. "Well...it's time." "You punch her for me?" Sean asked. "What?" Carolina asked. "Nothing, nothing..." Anastasia assured her, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later: IceBite said he'd contact you when I'm an hour out." Sean responded, "Ok, see you soon." "Get here in one piece, got it?" Trista asked. "Stay safe...and get here quickly," Vint said. "Don't worry: I'll be home soon," Anastasia responded, smiling, before cutting the connection, one final time. Because, in a day or so...she'd finally be home... Category:Exile Trilogy Category:Stories